Jusqu'au bout et malgré tout
by titpuce86
Summary: Être Reine d'Angleterre est loin d'être la vie dorée dont rêvent toutes les jeunes filles du Royaume. C'est une lutte de tous les instants, surtout si votre époux s'appelle Henry VIII.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « battre ».

**Disclaimer** : la série les Tudors appartient à Showtime.

* * *

**Jusqu'au bout et malgré tout**

* * *

Quelle audace ! Quelle insolence de la part de cette moins que rien ! Qu'était-elle à part la fille d'un noblaillon qui ne s'était élevé au-dessus de la masse de ses compères que grâce à son mariage avec une fille de la prestigieuse maison des Howard ? Un exploit qu'on se demandait d'ailleurs bien comment il avait pu réussir. Peut-être était-ce ce qui attirait tant Henry vers ces petites garces de Boleyn, ricana par devers elle Katherine d'Aragon, reine d'Angleterre, de France et d'Irlande. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ainsi qu'avait débuté la dynastie des Tudors, avec un petit seigneur gallois qui s'immisçait dans le lit de la reine mère, quelques mois à peine après la mort de son époux, le roi Henry V ?

C'était une pensée bien peu charitable envers son époux, soupira l'ancienne Infante. Mais que diable aussi, elle avait beau être reine et savoir que son devoir était de détourner les yeux des nombreuses affaires de son volage de mari, elle avait sa fierté ! Et celle-ci se faisait sérieusement piétiner par toutes ces garces qui passaient dans ce qui aurait dû seulement être le lit marital.

Non vraiment, elle comprenait bien mieux les réticences qu'avait eues sa mère à l'envoyer en Angleterre. Pensez-vous, une fille de la maison de Trastamare, une des plus puissantes d'Europe, la fille chérie des Très Catholiques, épouser l'héritier d'une nouvelle dynastie encore fortement instable dans un pays tout juste sorti de la guerre civile, on comprenait que la Très Catholique Isabelle de Castille ait eu quelques doutes. Mais la raison d'Etat avait ses raisons que la raison ignorait et l'Infante Catalina avait débarqué en Angleterre avec armes et bagages pour se retrouver veuve moins d'un an plus tard.

Sa période de veuvage n'avait pas été facile et elle avait manqué de beaucoup de choses. Mais son remariage avec son le frère de son défunt mari et son accession au trône avaient changé bien des choses. Et puis étaient venues les fausses couches et les morts des enfants qu'elle avait portés à terme. Sauf sa précieuse Mary bien sûr, la perle du monde selon son père.

Une perle dont il mettait régulièrement l'héritage en danger avec ses incartades. N'avait-il pas eu un fils avec cette trainée de Bessie Blount ? Un fils qu'il avait couvert d'honneurs et de richesses, fait duc et pair du royaume. Un fils qui, dans un pays où la Guerre des Deux Roses n'était pas encore si loin dans les mémoires, pourrait bien un jour être érigé en rival de sa sœur légitime.

Mais Katherine devait bien reconnaître que même Bessie Blount ne lui avait jamais causé autant de problèmes que cette trainée d'Anne Boleyn. Après tout, Lady Blount n'avait pas une famille aussi ambitieuse que la Boleyn. Bessie Blount n'avait jamais menacé sa place de reine. Bessie Blount savait qu'elle appartenait à la petite noblesse et n'avait pas sa place sur un trône. Une leçon que les Boleyn et Howard feraient bien d'apprendre.

Mais puisqu'ils avaient apparemment tant de mal à la retenir, Katherine allait se faire un plaisir de s'assurer qu'elle reste profondément imprimée dans leurs esprits. Elle était une reine et avant cela une infante d'Espagne, elle avait le soutien du peuple et de son cousin l'Empereur, elle avait galvanisé les troupes anglaises contre les envahisseurs écossais en portant une armure alors qu'elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, elle avait assuré la régence lorsqu'Henry était parti guerroyer en France, alors ce n'était certainement pas une poignée de vipères qui allait lui faire peur ou lui faire baisser les bras.

Elle était Katherine d'Aragon, Reine d'Angleterre et elle n'abandonnerait certainement pas sa place à une autre.

oOoOoOo

Anne eut un petit rictus de colère en voyant entrer dans ses appartements Jane Seymour. La blonde pouvait bien jouer les biches effarouchées pour Henry, Anne, elle, savait parfaitement bien qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'innocence et de candeur dans le cœur de cette petite garce que de fidélité dans celui de son époux.

Anne avait patienté sept longues années, attendant patiemment que le mariage d'Henry et Katherine soit finalement annulé, sept longues années pendant lesquelles elle avait entretenu avec soin la flamme d'un homme qui avait l'habitude d'obtenir toutes les femmes qu'il désirait et à qui elle se refusait. Et finalement ses efforts avaient payé, elle était reine d'Angleterre, mère de la seule véritable héritière et rien ni personne ne la ferait tomber de son trône si durement acquis.

Et certainement pas une fille stupide et trop docile, qui minaudait devant l'époux d'Anne, attisant son désir sans jamais l'autoriser à y céder avec elle. Oh, la brune savait parfaitement comment le jeu se jouait. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait inventé et il n'était pas question qu'une petite oie blanche ose ainsi l'imiter. Et il n'était certainement pas question qu'elle essaye de prendre sa place.

De toute façon, pensa Anne en caressant la courbe de son ventre arrondi, lorsqu'elle aurait mis au monde le fils tant attendu par le roi, rien ni personne ne pourrait la détrôner dans son affection. Oh bien sûr, il ferait certainement ouvrir ses cuisses à la petite pintade blonde qu'il lui imposait pour l'instant parmi ses dames de compagnie, mais une fois qu'il l'aurait eue, il se détournerait d'elle comme de toutes les autres avant elle.

Elle était Anne Boleyn, la seule véritable Reine d'Angleterre et elle n'abandonnerait certainement pas sa place à une autre.

oOoOoOo

Jane soufflait, suait, criait, pleurait et poussait. Oh par Dieu ce qu'elle poussait. Tout pour faire sortir cet enfant de son ventre au plus vite. Cela faisait déjà deux jours et deux nuits qu'elle s'épuisait à faire naître cet enfant. Cet héritier qu'attendait tant son père, ce fils qui seul pouvait assurer sa place auprès du roi.

Après tout, il avait rejeté sans hésitation ses deux premières épouses précisément parce qu'elles n'étaient pas parvenues à lui donner un fils. Et pourtant, la première était la tante de Charles Quint, le monarque le plus puissant d'Europe (en tout cas très certainement celui avec le plus grand royaume) et cela faisait déjà vingt ans qu'elle et Henry étaient mariés. Quant à la deuxième, cette traînée d'Anne Boleyn, il avait soumis son royaume au risque terrible de l'excommunication juste pour lui faire ouvrir les cuisses, il l'avait courtisé avec une ardeur dont parlaient encore les courtisans pendant sept longues années et malgré tout cela, il l'avait faite exécuter sans le moindre remords apparent.

Henry lui avait déjà fait des reproches, estimant qu'elle ne tombait pas enceinte assez rapidement et Jane savait que si elle ne lui donnait pas ce fils qu'il appelait de tous ses vœux depuis des années, alors elle serait probablement remplacer. Alors la petite Seymour luttait de toutes ses forces pour mettre au monde cet enfant, espérant qu'il serait son assurance de rester sur ce trône décidément si dangereux pour ses occupantes. Du moins il ne s'agissait que de cela au début, lorsque que ses eaux s'étaient brisées. Désormais, elle se battait aussi pour sa propre survie, pour avoir peut-être une autre chance d'essayer si, à Dieu ne plaise, elle échouait aujourd'hui.

Elle était Jane Seymour, Reine d'Angleterre et elle n'abandonnerait certainement pas sa place à une autre.

oOoOoOo

Anne de Clèves savait que le roi d'Angleterre ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'appréciait même pas. Si le fait qu'il n'ait même pas encore accompli son devoir conjugal avec elle n'était pas une preuve suffisante, les murmures incessants des courtisans et les regards emplis de pitié de ses suivantes le lui auraient parfaitement fait comprendre.

Elle avait pourtant été tellement pleine d'espoir, Anne, lorsqu'elle avait débarqué en Angleterre. Elle avait enfin une chance de se marier. Bien sûr, il lui fallait quitter son duché natal et partir dans un pays dont elle ne connaissait pas la langue, mais tel était le destin des filles qui devaient quitter la maison de leur père pour celle de leur époux.

Elle avait de son mieux pour plaire à Sa Majesté et pour ne pas lui faire honte en tant que reine, mais jamais elle n'y était parvenue. Elle savait bien qu'il essayait de se débarrasser d'elle, qu'il cherchait une faille dans leur contrat de mariage pour pouvoir l'annuler. Elle savait qu'elle avait échoué comme épouse et même comme sœur puisqu'en ne parvenant pas à gagner l'affection de son époux, elle perdait aussi la possibilité d'une alliance entre Clèves et l'Angleterre.

Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que si Henry venait lui dire qu'il voulait annuler leur mariage, elle acquiescerait quelque soient réellement ses sentiments sur la question. La seule chose qu'elle espérait désormais était de sortir vivante de ce mariage.

Elle était Anne de Clèves, mais elle n'était déjà plus vraiment Reine d'Angleterre et elle était sûre que quelqu'un l'avait déjà remplacée.

oOoOoOo

Katherine Howard n'avait plus besoin de se battre désormais. Après tout, elle était Reine d'Angleterre désormais et tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer, elle l'obtenait. Pas comme à Lambeth, où elle devait sans cesse se battre pour avoir l'attention qu'elle méritait.

Heureusement son oncle, le duc de Norfolk, avait reconnu sa valeur et l'avait amenée à la cour. Elle n'avait pas eu longtemps à se battre pour l'attention des autres là : le Roi l'avait tout de suite remarquée.

Et maintenant elle était Reine, elle avait des bijoux et des robes et un adorable petit chien et le Roi lui offrait toujours plus de cadeaux. Si seulement cette vieille fille aigrie, cette Lady Mary, cessait de la regarder avec ses yeux plein de remontrances à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient, elle était sûre qu'elle serait encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était. Si seulement elle avait un enfant, elle était sûre que Sa Majesté lui offrirait plus de cadeaux encore. Si seulement Thomas Culpeper lui lançait encore de ces œillades qui enflammaient tout son être, elle était sûre que sa vie serait parfaite.

Elle était Katherine Howard, Reine d'Angleterre et elle était sûre que personne ne lui prendrait jamais sa place.

oOoOoOo

Katherine Parr respirait avec avidité, osant à peine croire à sa bonne étoile. D'une phrase, le Roi venait de la rassurer sur son sort, de lui assurer qu'elle ne serait pas emmenée à la Tour de Londres avant d'être mise à mort pour hérésie, de lui confirmer qu'elle ne connaitrait pas le sort tragique des cousines Boleyn et Howard, qui l'avaient toutes deux précédée sur ce trône de Reine si inconfortable et dont elle n'avait jamais voulu. D'une phrase, le Roi venait de lui sauver la vie.

Mais elle savait que si elle voulait la garder, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se battre. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être soupçonnée de protestantisme, pas dans le climat actuel. Qui sait comment le Roi agirait la prochaine fois ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais hésité à se débarrasser de ses précédentes épouses et l'âge l'avait rendu plus tyrannique encore.

Elle était Katherine Parr, Reine d'Angleterre malgré elle et elle aurait volontiers abandonné sa place si elle avait été assurée de sa survie.


End file.
